Wireless network operators pay large amounts of money to license wireless spectrum for their networks. Therefore, operators carefully locate base stations and configure radio parameters to maximize the usage efficiency of the available spectrum. However, unlicensed users operate devices that cause interference to the licensed base stations. Interference degrades the performance of licensed equipment, resulting in poor quality voice calls, dropped calls, a reduction in throughput in data networks, etc. A single interferer may affect multiple base stations, which could cause a substantial degradation in network performance.